The Fallacy of Terrorism
by gonyonomaru
Summary: Deidara x OC One-shot. Deidara turned around to see an angry looking woman.Tobi  announced, "Lady looks familiar!"Kira narrowed her eyes at them and yelled,"Of course I'm familiar! The blond gay bastard blew my house up!"


By popular request, I am making a Deidara x OC one-shot. It is yet another addition to my 'The Fallacy of...' series. After this one, there should be a Sasori and Orochimaru one. Then, the serious should officially be over.

The Fallacy of Terrorism- Deidara x OC One-shot.

"Damn it Tobi! Get the hell out of my room, un!"

"But Tobi wants to spend more time with sempai!"

"I swear... if you do not walk out that door, I will blow you to hell!"

"Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai is grouchy today!"

"That's it! KATSU!"

_Boom!_

Ten minutes later, the dust-covered partners were standing in Pein's office.

"Deidara... how many times have I told you not to blow things up inside the base?" he began in a cool, even tone. The blond looked down, not happy that he was getting scolded like a small child.

"And Tobi... you have been warned that Deidara is in a constant state of PMS."

Deidara sighed at the constant ridicule of his feminine looks. "Your idiocy is costing our organization valuable money and I will have no more of it," Pein continued, his voice becoming even blander.

Under his mask, Tobi smirked. This whole 'use Pein as a puppet' idea was working our perfectly. All he had to do was tell Pein what to say and it would be said.

"Thus, I have decided to assign you a special assignment involving having to take care of a human," the orange haired man finished.

The blond smirked- so this was a murder mission. "Alright Pein-sama, we will '_take care'_ of whoever you want, un."

"No, Deidara, you misunderstand my connotation. You will care for and insure the well being of someone."  
There was a collective pause. Deidara had no idea what to say and Pein was trying to remember the exact words Madara had used.

"In order to show that your destructive terrorism is causing pain, you will go to one of the villages you have previously destroyed and take in one of its victims. This will continue until you have learned your lesson."

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the statement. Weren't they murderers? Doesn't that mean they should cause pain?

"What are you doing just standing there? Go."

...

Kira stared at the remains of her old home. It was gone. The only thing that remained was a hollow shell of the welcoming home that she had grown up in.

She narrowed her eyes as she remembered how this had happened.

It was all _his _fault. That blond woman look-a-like had blown up her house when on his way escaping from the ninja police.

Sighing, she took her small backpack of things and started walking out of town. There was simply nothing else she could do here without being constantly reminded of all those painful memories.

...

"I cannot believe this is happening to me," Deidara groaned as he walked through the forest on his way to Mishano, the village he had most recently destroyed part of.

"It's all that bastard Tobi's fault, un," he muttered under his breath.

Behind him, Tobi continued to hum a cheerful song. He couldn't wait to see the humiliation his partner would go through when they got to the village.

They might attack him or start chasing him around, which would make the whole trip all that more enjoyable.

"Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai doesn't want to talk to Tobi," he announced loudly enough for the blond to hear.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't come into my room, we wouldn't be here," he growled in response.

Pressing his luck, Tobi yelled back, "What? Tobi can't hear sempai!"

'Sempai' frowned and quickened his pace. Pein was known to have eyes and ears everywhere so he was sure that if he blew Tobi up, Pein would somehow find out.

"Tobi wants to tell Deidara-sempai something important!" Tobi yelled when he felt another presence coming toward them.

The irritated blond shrugged Tobi's yelling off and continued walking even faster.

"You!" a feminine voice suddenly uttered.

Deidara paused and turned to see a brown haired, blue eyed, angry looking woman.

By then Tobi had caught up to them and announced, "Lady looks familiar!"

Kira narrowed her eyes at the partners and seethed, "Of course I'm familiar! The blond gay bastard blew my house up!"

Said blond was going to correct his sexuality, but she continued, "What the hell are you doing going back to our village! Back to ruin a few more lives?"

"Nope! Deidara-sempai wants to help someone from your village," Tobi interrupted.

She shook her head in confusion at the black haired male's high pitched voice, but then turned back to Deidara and said, "You want to repent your horrible deed?"

"That is none of your business. Now step aside and let us keep going to Mishano," Deidara's tone turned cold and hard as he prepared to fight his way past her.

"Not my business! You were the reason that-" she stopped suddenly and took a deep breath.

Her shoulders became even, her face became blank and in monotone she stated, "Deidara... you are in fault of destroying my home and because of you I have lost everything. I am sure you understand why I cannot let you pass."

Tobi narrowed his eyes at her sudden personality change and Deidara did the same.

"I am an S-Ranked Criminal and you are some weak human that got in the way of my art. You should just step aside now," he warned as he reached for some of his clay.

She sighed again and drew a long katana that was hanging from her waist. "You know, even though you are the terrorist, I am the one going on a suicide mission."

He tensed up as she ran at him and prepared the slash his chest. Deidara ducked to avoid the blow and made a quick exploding spider and threw it at her.

Kira jumped back and took a split second to see the position of the other partner, the one with the sudden voice changes. The masked man was currently just standing and watching. He didn't look the slightest alarmed even though they were fighting.

Her train of thought was interrupted when more clay explosives flew at her. She had to be careful or one of the small abominations could cling onto her and do some serious damage.

Deidara continued his barrage, but he began to notice something strange about the way she dodged them. There was no chakra being used to quicken her pace, nor was there any sort of jutsu in effect. As a matter of fact, there didn't even seem to be any chakra coming from her at all.

"You're not even a ninja!" he yelled in realization.

Kira paid no heed to what he said and continued fighting as if nothing was wrong. She what if she had no chakra? Her mastered sword skills should be more than enough.

The blond, however, smirked and pulled out a large lump of clay. Without chakra she would be unable to run away in time.

"Goodbye chakraless weakling!" Deidara announced as he threw an owl shaped piece of clay at her.

Kira's eyes widened and she tried to jump back, but right at that moment, a sadistic 'Katsu!' echoed through the forest.

There was a blinding white light and she felt like she was falling.

A gasp escaped her lips when she felt her slender back hitting the hard ground beneath her.

A high pitch voice was saying something in the distance, but all she heard was, "Deidara-sempai should take her!"

The blond's voice followed, but by then everything became too blurry to understand.

...

"Tobi, if this doesn't work out, you are to blame, un," the sullen voice of a blond terrorist woke her from unconsciousness.

"Tobi thinks it will work out! Kira-chan seems like a nice person!" the high pitch of his partner responded, chasing away any notions of going back to sleep.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she bolted upright. "How did you know my name!"

Deidara narrowed his eyes at Tobi, who just let out a giggle and ran out of the room.

Kira took those few seconds to look around. She was in a dark, candlelit room that seemed to be underground because the walls were made of stone.

Also, she was sitting on a bed and her arm was bandaged up.

She remembered that the blond had intended to kill her, but she had no idea why she was still alive or why her injuries were being taken care of.

"Well?" she pressed on about her previous question.

"I don't know, un, Tobi was probably just guessing," Deidara replied.

She pressed her luck by asking another question, "Why did you bring me here... I thought you wanted to kill me."

He scoffed and answered, "I did, but Tobi convinced me otherwise."

There was a pause and Kira was trying to figure out this 'Tobi' person. So far, all she knew was that he had an unnaturally high pitched voice, he somehow knew her name, and he had saved her life.

That odd orange mask didn't quite sit right with her either.

"Are you sure I blew your house up, un?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Of course I'm sure! Unless, you have a twin sister that wears the exact same clothing as you and has long, blond hair."

He ignored her mocking and continued, "Look, I'm not happy about this but you are stuck here with me until leader says you can go."

"Leader..." she wondered out loud as she tried to piece together the puzzle that was this situation.

"Yeah, un, you are here by his orders," Deidara explained, but then mentally smacked himself. She was not supposed to know any of this.

"Deidara-sempai! Leader-sama wants to see you!" Tobi suddenly ran back into the room and began flailing his hands in the air.

The blond stood up and he was about to walk out of the room, but Tobi continued, "Take Kira-chan with you!"

There was a small sigh, but the blond turned around and walked over to her bed. "Get up."

She narrowed her eyes at the order, but obeyed nonetheless. Her leg muscles hurt slightly, but it was her bandaged arm that caused the most discomfort. She figured that it was because her arm had been the closest the exploding owl.

Deidara led her out of the room, but that what when she noticed that she no longer had her sword or other hidden weapons.

Her dagger had been tied to her inner thigh so it bothered her slightly that it was gone. However, only slightly because Deidara looked too gay to do anything creepy. Tobi on the other hand...

"Leader-sama, I have brought you one of the victims of Mishano," Deidara's voice snapped her out of her musings.

She frowned mildly when he said 'victim', but she instead tried to focus on seeing this 'leader' person. It was all in vain though; he was shrouded by a dark black shadow.

"Good. Now you will care for her until I say otherwise," a deep, blank voice spoke. It sent a shiver going down her spine. Why was everyone she had met so far so creepy?

Kira bit back her fear and said, "Care for? I was doing fine on my own. Why did you order Deidara to bring me?"

It was a lie. After losing everything, she was not doing fine at all.

"My reasons are my own and you have no say as in what happens to you here. Now go, I have work to do," he ended coldly and they walked out of the room.

Kira frowned again. She was stuck with the person who caused her misfortune and she didn't even know where she was or who these people were.

The blank look on Deidara's face told her that he wasn't in the mood for any questions so she bit her tongue.

In the school of sword arts, she had been taught that the most important thing to have in life was patience- especially in a hostage situation.

She furrowed her brow at 'hostage'. Is that really what she was?

Her thoughts were once again disrupted when she noticed that they were not walking in the direction of the room she had woken up in.

"Deidara..." she began, but then stopped when he shot her a glare.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes and Kira did her best the try and memorize the way they were going. Escape was on her mind and she wanted to do that as quickly as possible.

She still had many things to do in the outside world and she had no intention of waiting until the leader of some shady group decided to let her go.

"Do not think about escaping, un," he stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to face her.

Kira leaned her head to the side and lied, "I wasn't, but now that you've reminded me, I am."

"Listen to me now. I will not take any shit from you. I am the one in charge here and if you disobey me in any way, I will hurt you," he threatened as he took another step toward her.

Startled by his sudden, serious gesture, she found herself speechless.

For the first time since she had met him, he actually looked dangerous. Sure, she knew that he was an S-Ranked criminal and that he was an extremely skilled ninja, but that didn't seem to have scared her earlier.

"Got that?" he finished as he leaned right in front of her and whispered into her ear.

Her mind told her to run, but she found herself completely frozen.

"Yes, Deidara... I understand," she replied when she was sure that her voice would not betray her true emotions.

He looked down at her gave her a cruel, twisted smile. "Good."

...

"Madara, what are you planning?" an orange haired man questioned the Uchiha.

"Pein, I do not know what you are talking about," came the sly response.

"That girl... Kira. Are you sure she is the right one?" the 'leader' pressed on.

Madara leaned back in his seat and chuckled. "Of course. I made sure of it myself."

Pein looked away from the black haired man's gaze. Sometimes he wondered what possessed him to do the things that he did.

...

"You're going to sleep in that corner, un," Deidara said when they were back in his room, which only had one bed.

Kira nodded, still awestruck from his threat from before.

After a brief pause she asked, "Can I get a pillow or something?"

He sighed and threw her one of his. She caught it, fluffed it and then placed it in the corner.

She had no idea what time it was so she did not lie down. For all she knew, it was six in the morning.

Pushing her luck, she said, "Do you have a clock?"

"No more questions. Just lie down and go to sleep," came the reply and she watched as the blond took his cloak off and slipped under his covers.

Sighing, she lay down on the floor and closed her eyes. She was still planning on escaping, but now she knew it would be harder.

If Deidara was going to be serious about her captivity, she needed to be twice as serious.

However, she still had no idea what the layout of the base was or how many other members there were.

There were just too many unknowns for her to be able to come up with a reasonable plan.

Unexpectedly, she started getting drowsy and her mind numbed. She yawned for one last time and then fell asleep.

Deidara got up from his bed and walked over to her sleeping form.

He crouched down and sighed. She was a victim of his random explosions. He didn't even know her, but he felt pity for her.

It was a new feeling for him. Never before had he thought about the effects on other people.

"I did it all for my art..." he whispered out loud as he hesitantly reached out to remove a stray hair from her face.

He stood up and sighed again. As a member of the Akatsuki, it was unhealthy for him to be pitying anyone.

Deidara straightened his shoulders. He was a murderer and he had accepted that the moment he had blown up his first victims.

Nothing was going to change that now.

...

The next day, Kira woke and found herself alone in Deidara's room.

She jumped up from her 'bed' and looked around.

Yes... she was alone.

After a few minutes of listening, she hesitantly opened the door and snuck out.

The hallways were barely lit and it put her on edge. She had no idea who could be lurking in the shadows, watching her.

A few minutes of tense silence crawled by and Kira was starting to wonder why no one had jumped at her yet.

Surely there was better protection?

She came upon a split in the hallway and she paused before taking the less lit, left hallway.

More light gave the impression of more chances of getting caught and she definitely did not want that.

For a second, a small voice in her head told her to turn back while she could, but she ignored it.

If she could escape now, she would take all the chances in the world.

"That idiot Tobi was annoying me again this morning," a familiar voice said from the shadows.

Kira tensed up and got ready to run, but relaxed slightly when she saw that the voice was coming from a room and it was not talking to her.

"Sasori... since you died, everything has gone downhill. You didn't appreciate my art, but I don't care, un... I might actually like hearing you insult it again," Deidara's voice ended with a chuckle.

She furrowed her brow. Was Deidara mourning a fallen comrade?

Shaking her head, she convinced herself to try and creep past the room. Maybe, just maybe, she could make it.

Kira did not even breathe as she took a step forward. Then another and another, until she felt her foot come in contact with a small, seemingly inconsequential object.

_Clang... clang... clang._

The unseen object flew forward and its piercing noise echoed through the hall.

Deidara's chuckling stopped and she could already imagine the frown on his face.

"Kira..." he growled as he threw the door open, expecting to see her there.

However, she was long gone. The second the first 'clang' had been registered by her mind, she ran.

The hallway seemed unending and her heart was beating at a hundred miles per minute.

"Kira!" Deidara's angry voice yelled somewhere behind her, but it only made her increase her pace.

There was no way she was going to give up now. She had come this far and if there was even the slightest chance that she was going to escape...

She narrowed her eyes when she noticed that the hallway was starting to get lighter. It did not look like natural, outside sunlight so it was not an escape route, but rather something potentially worse.

Kira ran into the large, very well-lit room and paused, only for a second.

However, that was more than enough because she suddenly felt herself being grabbed and thrown against a wall.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Deidara yelled as he pinned her hands to the wall and glared down at her.

Her mind went blank, but when she saw different kitchen utensils behind Deidara, she got a rough plan.

"I-I was hungry," she began and mentally cursed when her voice cracked. "I was looking for the kitchen."

She tried to look reassuring, but his dark, unforgiving glare shattered all of her confidence.

He paused to think about her answer and the tight grip on her wrists loosened slightly.

"I haven't eaten since before yesterday," she stated, but a little to quiet for her taste.

Deidara leaned closer to her face, until their noses were almost touching. "Do you remember what I said about disobeying me, un?"

Kira nodded hesitantly and he continued, "The kitchen lie is clever, but I know you were trying to escape, un. I have no choice but to punish you."

She shivered when he said the last part. Her mind told her to keep trying to convince him about her hunger, but it was no use.

His mind was already made up.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. He started running in the direction of his room and a saddened frown formed on her features.

She did not even want to think about what he was going to do to her. Comforting herself with the thought that Deidara was too gay to do anything... too bad... she managed to bring her heartbeat down to a tolerable level.

Deidara kicked the door to his room open and carelessly threw her in.

Kira scrambled to stand up and she got into a defensive position. If he was going to hurt her, she at least wanted to lessen the blow.

He took out a dagger and said, "You like running a little too much... maybe I need to... _fix_... that."

Her mind rushed to find something to say, but all she could do was stare as Deidara started walking toward her with an evil grin.

"Wait!" she yelled as she stretched her hands out in front of her defensively. He ignored her and kept walking so she continued, "Leader said you have to take care of me! I-If you stab me, you would be going against his orders!"

The blond stopped, dagger still clenched in his fist, and replied, "You were trying to escape and as I stopped you, I accidentally stabbed you in the leg. I don't think leader with think much about simple accidents, un."

She furrowed her brow as she tried to think of something to get her out of this situation.

"_You have to do something no one would expect- especially your opponent,_" the voice of her sword fighting teacher echoed in her head.

He was right... she had to do something unexpected.

Mentally thanking her teacher, Kira threw her head back and took a deep breath. It looked like she was going to scream, but that was only an illusion.

Deidara ran toward her to stop her from making noise and right at that moment, she grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

There. Completely unexpected.

He paused and started at her with wide eyes. She was actually kissing him.

Kira pulled away and stumbled a few steps away from him.

Neither person said anything. Deidara was trying to figure out why she kissed him and Kira was trying to see if her tactic had worked.

The blond didn't say anything, but instead took a few steps forward to start another kiss. This time, she was the one staring at him with wide eyes.

This was not what she had been expecting from him.

He kept walking forward and because they were so close, she was forced back as well.

Soon enough, her back hit the wall and an alarm signaled in her head. Deidara let go of the dagger and instead wrapped his hands around her waist.

The alarms only seemed to get louder. This was not what was supposed to be happening.

Kira thought about pushing him away, but that might anger him and only make the situation worse.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her before saying, "You know, I don't mind making this your punishment instead."

She mentally swore as she realized just how much her plan had backfired. "Deidara... wait... what are you doing?"

The blond chuckled and replied, "Whatever I want."

Kira was about to say something else, but he forced his lips on hers again and used her slightly opened mouth as an opportunity to slip his tongue in.

If possible, she became even tenser when he pressed himself flush against her.

At that moment, she heard footsteps and the tall, masked form of Tobi was in their room.

"Deidara-sempai! What are you doing with Kira-chan!" he yelled in alarm, though he was smirking behind the mask. His plan was working out much faster than expected.

Kira felt Deidara go tense as he broke the kiss and without looking at Tobi, growled, "Tobi, un, how many times have I told you not to walk into my room without knocking?"

"But the door was open!" came the shrill reply.

She looked down, but all the while, she was trying to slowly weasel out of his grasp. Thanks to Tobi, she could now have an excuse to get out of the close position.

However, Deidara's grip on her waist remained strong and she gulped.

"Well then, what do you want?"

"Leader-sama wants to see sempai by himself!" Tobi announced and Kira let out a small, relieved sigh.

The blond leaned toward her ear and whispered, "This isn't over."

Then, he let go of her and walked out of the room. Kira smoothed out a ruffle in her shirt and tried to think of what to do next.

That was when she realized that Tobi was still in the room. She looked up at him and a cold, unearthly shiver went down her spine.

She had no idea whether he was smiling, frowning, or glaring at her, but she did not like it. The one eye that was visible to her was an odd, blood red and it made him look like a demon.

...Red eyes...

Her eyes flew open and she whispered, "Who are you...? Only the Uchiha have red eyes..."

Tobi chuckled, but it was a deep, mocking one. "Who I am does not matter, but what does matter is how you and Deidara are getting along."

Kira furrowed her brow at his deep, mature tone and he continued, "His previous partner, Sasori of the Red Sand, died and he has not been the same since."

She briefly remembered hearing Deidara talking to himself back during her escape attempt.

"I decided to get you here to cheer him up. Your personality suits him and since he destroyed your home, you have no reason to try and escape."

The masked man walked closer to her and when he was towering directly above her, he finished, "But if you do... I will personally make sure you do not get far."

He chuckled again and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Shocked, Kira sat down on the bed and tried to unravel the information 'Tobi' had bestowed upon her.

The whole reason she was here was to cheer Deidara up?

She shook her head at the idea of being stuck in the dark, earthen tunnels of this place for the rest of her life.

A frown made its way to her face when she realized how she was being treated. It was as if she was some sort of object that did not mind being taken from place to place simply to make some stranger happy.

All she wanted to do was escape... but she couldn't if Tobi was there to stop her. No... he wasn't Tobi. He was some red eyed monster with a misleading, cheerful mask.

...

When Deidara got back from Pein's office, he was exhausted. For some reason, the leader had insisted that they talk for two hours straight about the Akatsuki rules.

He already knew all of them and he saw no point in going over them- twice.

The blond walked into his room and he wanted to continue what he had been in the middle of with Kira, but much to his dismay, she was asleep on his bed.

A small, gentle smile crossed his features as he slipped in the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

And to think, none of this would be happening if she hadn't kissed him.

...

"Good morning, Kira, un," a deep, masculine voice roused her from sleep.

At first, she thought it was Tobi's deep voice so she tensed up and got ready to run, but she relaxed a fraction of a degree when she realized it was Deidara.

A small blush crept across her features when she saw that they were both in the same bed and that Deidara's stomach was pressed tightly against her back.

"Deidara... what happened?" she muttered because she didn't remember falling asleep.

"When I got back, you were sleeping, but I didn't want to disturb you so I decided to lie down beside you, un," was the reply.

He shifted around behind her and suddenly he was above her. Somehow he had already managed to pin her hands down with his own and he was straddling her so all four limbs became useless.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered when he licked his lips and started leaning toward her.

"Finishing what we started yesterday," Deidara said as he started kissing her neck.

Since her mouth was still free, she was able to question, "Why? We barely know each other and..."

She trailed off when he kissed her lips. After breaking the kiss, he replied, "You're the one that started it."

Her eyes widened and she frantically yelled, "That was a tactic to stop you from attacking me!"

He narrowed his eyes and she instantly regretted saying anything. "A tactic, un? Is that really why you kissed me?"

Kira would have normally responded with a 'yes', but something made her falter.

"I thought so," he said more to himself than her and leaned in for a passionate, somewhat forceful kiss.

She was surprised by the strength of the kiss so when he pulled away, she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Deidara... I barely know you... so why are you kissing me and please give me a straight answer," she pleaded.

"You're not trying to kill me... nor are you disgusted by my looks. Is that reason enough?"

Kira chewed her bottom lip undecidedly before she threw caution into the wind and said, "You seem like a really nice person, but that doesn't change the fact that you blew my house up."

The blond paused and said, "Fine, un, then how about you stay here with me? You will have a home and we'll be even."

"In this cave? I'll be completely pale and-" "No. I would convince leader that we can trust you and you would be able to come with me on missions," he interrupted with a smirk.

"Anything else you want to say?" he suggested with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I do. Out of principle, I do not jump into bed with strangers," Kira challenged.

He narrowed his eyes, but he agreed, "Then what do you want to do?"

"How about... we get to know each other for two weeks and if we like what we see, you know... but if we don't... you will let me go and I will pretend that none of this happened," she proposed with a smile.

"Fair enough, but I want to seal it with a kiss," Deidara whispered as he leaned forward and gave her an adoring, passionate kiss.

...

"Kira... it's been two weeks. You know what that means right?" Deidara asked with a suggestive smirk.

She smiled at him and chuckled when he wrapped his hands around her waist. "No wasting time with you, now is there?"

He didn't say anything, but instead leaned in to give her a tongue-filled kiss. Her eyes closed and she kissed back.

Needless to say, they had gotten to know each other quite well over the past two weeks.

They actually had a lot on common. So Madara hadn't been lying when said he was sure that her personality was right for Deidara.

The blond deepened the kiss by pulling her right against him.

Suddenly, there was a loud smashing noise and a relatively tall, orange haired man was in their room.

"Deidara, step away from Kira," the monotone voiced leader stated.

They stopped kissing and looked at him like he was insane. Couldn't he see that they were in the middle of something?

However, Deidara did as he was told and unexpectedly, Pein threw a sword at Kira.

She caught it and exclaimed, "This is my sword! Thanks!"

"Unsheathe it and prepare to fight," Pein continued as he drew his own sword and got into a defensive stance.

Kira's mouth hung open, but when he ran at her, she drew her sword and blocked easily.

Meanwhile, Deidara yelled, "Leader! What are you doing!"  
"Stay out of this," Kira surprised him by saying. "I don't know why he wants to fight, but this is between me and him."

Pein's lips twisted up a fraction of a degree as he drew back and attacked again.

She parried the blow and reached to slash his chest. However, he used his chakra to disappear and reappear behind her.

Kira had seen this coming so she turned around and jumped back a few feet. Then, she started running down the hallway and to a more spacious room.

Over the last two weeks, she had learned a lot more about the layout of the base so she knew exactly where to go.

Deidara ran after them and somewhere along the way, Tobi caught up with them.

Pein made no further attacks until they made it to the main training room, which was the second largest cave. The largest was reserved specifically for the bijou sealing statue though.

The four of them ran into the room and Kira turned around to face Pein again. She briefly glanced at Tobi and couldn't help but wonder if he was partially responsible for this.

The orange haired man ran at her and she grit her teeth when their swords clashed. He was using chakra to make his attacks quicker and stronger, but she couldn't do that.

Regardless, she was determined not to give up. It was her undying goal to stay as strong as a ninja, but without having chakra. Of course, back when she was still training, everyone laughed at her for it and no one believed it could be done.

As Pein clashed his sword with hers again, her eyes lit up with determination and she started pushing back.

"You know, chakra is so overrated," she conversed as she twisted her sword around into a position where she could easily make Pein drop his.

He fell for it and his sword went flying to the side.

Then, he straightened up and dusted his shoulders off carelessly. Kira narrowed her eyes at him, but sheathed her sword.

"Kira-chan did it!" Tobi yelled suddenly and she swore she saw Pein's eye twitch ever so slightly.

"Yes, Kira, you have completed my challenge and thus, I now feel confident that you can be accepted into the Akatsuki," the orange haired man stated.

"Accepted...?" she began, but stopped when Deidara ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"If you're going to be a member of the Akatsuki, you can go on missions and help our cause," Deidara began and then turned to Pein to continue, "Can she be my partner?"

The leader almost smiled. "Yes. Tobi, you are now to be partnered with Zetsu."

The masked man cheered and ran out of the room to find his new partner. Pein followed him and that left Deidara and Kira alone in the room.

"You know, I bet you will look so much sexier in an Akatsuki cloak," the blond said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kira chuckled and smiled up at him.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

The end!

Yes! Finally, this 16 page one-shot is over!

Thank you for reading!

Any thoughts?


End file.
